Survivre
by Annette Fowl
Summary: Ela se apaixonara por ele.Ele só queria liberdade.A antiga amizade se corrompeu.Então,ela se cansou.Mas ele,que já havia se apaixonado por ela,não poderia aceitar.Só restava descobrir se haveria tempo suficiente para consertar os laços partidos.
1. O enterro

**Survivre**

**Título**: _Survivre_

**Autora**: _Annette Fowl_

**Classificação etária**: _T_

**Shipper**: _Harry/Hermione_

**N.A.:**_ olá gente, estou de volta com essa nova fic.Aviso a quem acompanha os outros trabalhos que não abandonei nenhuma fic.q "A Proposta" está a caminho e q "Savage Gardens,nº359" vai esperar mais um pouco antes de ser publicada, sei q tem um ano já q digo isso, mas é a vida..._

_Essa fic, eu dedico aos meus amigos, principalmente a você Maira, minha mais nova beta. _

_Ah, sim, tenho de avisar a vocês que a Sally anda mto ocupada, então eu arranjei uma beta substituta XD espero q vcs gostem do nosso trabalho, hehe._

_Boa leitura e mais uma vez muito obrigada aqueles que leram e me deram aquele apoio..._

_Kisse,boa leitura e deixem reviews..._

**Capitulo I: O enterro**

Era uma tarde qualquer. Sentada em sua cadeira não podia imaginar que seus pensamentos lhe levariam até ali. A sua frente, uma foto em um porta-retrato moderno, que destoava completamente do ambiente. Fechou seus olhos, tentando apagar a imagem que já havia ficado gravada em sua mente. Perguntava-se quantas vezes mais faria aquilo, por quantas vezes mais, tentaria ignorar algo tão grande em seu peito.

O telefone tocou. Deixaria que tocasse indefinidamente, mas, na sua ânsia de saber se era ele do outro lado, se levantou vagarosamente e o retirou do gancho, tentando aparentar calma.

- Alô...

A voz que ouviu do outro lado não era a que queria ouvir. Respondeu da maneira mais polida possível e assim que pôde se despediu alegando outras coisas pra fazer. Sim, pois tinha muitas coisas para fazer. A começar por terminar seu artigo pra revista, que já deveria ter sido entregue na mesa do editor há mais de uma semana, mas sem tempo e sem paciência, não entregara.

Pegou o pergaminho e se preparou para continuar escrevendo o artigo, mas parou, ao ver que nada lhe vinha à mente. Na verdade, tudo lhe vinha à mente, tudo relacionado a Ele. Com um suspiro, pegou outro pergaminho e anotou um recado para o editor. Pediu mil perdões pelo atraso e um novo prazo para entrega. Com sorte lhe daria mais uns dias. Perguntou-se se adiantaria de alguma coisa mais uns dias...

A coruja voou com a carta. Voltou-se para a mesa em seu escritório. Seu refúgio nas horas de transtorno, seu refugio nos momentos de angústia, como poderia ter se tornado seu maior pesadelo?

Sentar-se àquela mesa lhe trazia muitas recordações boas, assim como tantas outras ruins. Em sua mente, uma luta de titãs. Cada qual lhe fazendo lembrar do que queria. Seria cômodo esquecer tudo de errado e só ficar com o belo, mas também seria mais fácil esquecer se ignorasse as coisas boas e só lembrasse da dor, não?

Dor... Reteve umas lágrimas teimosas que sempre queriam escapar a cada vez que lembrava estar sofrendo por Ele. Não tinha culpa. Era inocente, seu único erro fora se apaixonar pelo seu melhor amigo e tarde demais perceber que ele não queria nada com ela além de amizade. Talvez o mais triste fosse saber que nem isso teria mais.

Em sua mente, ecoava as palavras dele quando lhe contara o que sentia.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... Nada vai mudar...

Mas mudara. Ela não já tinha mais cara para pedir ou cobrar algo dele, porque tinha medo dele achar que o estava pressionando. Ele por sua vez, não falava mais com ela com tanta freqüência, achando que assim seria melhor. Deixara de convidá-la para sair, como sempre fazia, alegando que isso, sabia ela, fora o que a fizera se apaixonar...

Dissera que não. Quantas vezes já não havia chorado por causa daquilo tudo? Seu amigo... Tinha a triste impressão de que nem como amiga ele a queria mais.

Sentou-se a mesa novamente e ao ver tantos papéis à sua frente tentou se concentrar em algo que não fosse ele. Cansara-se de tudo aquilo. Em sua mente, só havia lugar para ele. Nem trabalhar conseguia mais e só Deus sabia como estava sofrendo. Não segurou mais as lagrimas. Ele estava vivendo, como se nada houvesse acontecido e ela também deveria fazer o mesmo.

Tentara se afastar, pra ver se a dor amenizava, mas não adiantara muito. Ele pedira pra ficar, que não podia viver sem ela, praticamente lhe implorara para que não o deixasse.

- Sem você me sinto como um peixe fora do aquário...

Achara lindo aquilo tudo, toda aquela aparente fragilidade, toda aquela necessidade de tê-la ao seu lado e... Ficara. Pensara que as coisas iam mudar, mas não. Seu coração só sofria cada dia mais e mais.

Até o dia que resolveu enterrar tudo.

Era um final de tarde, estava cansada de tanta pressão. Precisava entregar aquele artigo até o dia seguinte...

Andou pela casa a procura de traços dele. Cada foto, cada bilhete, cada palavra... Tudo que pudesse lhe evocar lembranças dele. Lembranças do que deveria ser e não foi. Antes que a noite acabasse já tinha umas três caixas, com tudo que ele lhe dera, bem, quase tudo. Deixara o livro... O livro era para que se lembrasse o quão tola fora...

Andara até os jardins e com certa dificuldade começou a cavar. A cada monte de terra retirado, uma lágrima lhe caia, mas não desistiu. Era as lembranças ou ela. Enterraria aquele sentimento aquela noite. Aquela noite derramaria a sua última lágrima. Não que renegasse o que sentia por ele, muito pelo contrário. Sabia que o seu amor era lindo e precioso, mas estava sendo destinado a pessoa errada. Perdia seu tempo tentando amar alguém que não dava valor ao seu sentimento e que não queria nem ouvir falar daquele sentimento.

Sim, lembranças lhe vinham, mostrando tudo que ele já lhe dissera sobre aquele sentimento, incluindo aquela conversa de que não queria compromisso, que queria viver, queria ser livre...

- Eu não menosprezo o que você sente por mim Hermione, só que... Não quero pensar nisso agora. Não quero sentir isso novamente... Tudo que quero é viver minha vida, livremente, sem cobranças e...

Mais lágrimas vieram... Cobranças? Ela por um acaso o cobraria? Se eles estivessem juntos o que ela teria para cobrar? Se duvidasse nem ciúmes teria, afinal ele era dela, estava com ela. Se hoje ficava chateada porque ele sorria para outra, falava de outra, era porque tinha medo de que ele viesse a se interessar e não a visse como queria ser vista.

Pra que teria ciúmes, sabendo que ele a amava, que a queria ao seu lado, nem que fosse por uns poucos momentos...

Sentou-se cansada na grama, com a pá de lado. Lagrimas embaçavam a sua visão. O que estava fazendo da sua vida? Porque ela, tão racional, tinha de estar sofrendo daquele jeito por um homem que não estava nem ai pro que ela sentia, que nem sabia como ela sofria...

- Idiota, idiota, idiota... – falou consigo mesma – Ele está nem aí pra você e você aqui, sofrendo... Você tem um artigo pra entregar amanha sua lerda e só sabe pensar nele... Acorde Hermione, acorde... ACORDE!!!!!!

Gritou. Sua alma doía, seu corpo doía.

- Você não vai ser a primeira e nem a última a se apaixonar sem ser correspondida...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Seu grito irrompeu à noite. Ficou de pé e com raiva, voltou a cavar. Não seria a primeira nem a ultima, mas também não tinha culpa se não percebera que ele estava dando em cima dela... E que culpa tinha se só vira depois, quando ele parara... Que culpa tinha se ele desistira tão fácil, e não tentara ao menos dizer que a amava.

Que culpa tinha se hoje ele agia como uma criança fugindo dela, como se tudo que ela fosse falar fosse sobre esse assunto. Que culpa tinha se hoje ela dissesse oi, ele pensava que ela queria falar sério.

Ficou com raiva das lágrimas que derramava. Ele não merecia nenhuma delas. Estava sozinha naquela luta, estava sozinha na sua amargura, no seu sofrimento. Nem com ele que dizia que sempre estaria ao seu lado, que sempre a apoiaria, que era seu companheiro podia mais contar...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Jogou o último punhado de terra pro lado e olhou para as caixas... As coisas iam se resolver... Iam... Daria seu jeito. Sempre dera... Não dava antes de conhecê-lo? Então... Continuaria dando. Pegou a primeira caixa e a jogou dentro do buraco. Secou as lágrimas. Uma parte dela se ia ali...

- Morra... Morra... Morra... – falava a cada caixa jogada – MORRA... Não quero mais sentir nada por você... Isso não me faz bem... Isso está me consumindo... Estou deixando de viver por causa disso... Não quero mais...

Em sua mente, apenas uma questão: como enterrar um sentimento tão profundo? Um sentimento tão lindo, tão puro... Como enterrar seus últimos anos de vida? Como desistir de algo que com um sorriso ele fazia ressurgir em seu peito? Como?

* * *

**N.A.:** _reviews, por favor pra atualizar, oks? beijos_


	2. Recomeço

**Survivre**

**Título**: _Survivre_

**Autora**: _Annette Fowl_

**Classificação etária**: _T_

**Shipper**: _Harry/Hermione_

**N.A.:** _ok, sei que demorei… mas saibam que demorei não pra fazer o capitulo, mas pra me sentir pronta pra publicá-lo.O capitulo três está em andamento Agradeço desde já aos reviews que serão deixados e espero que estejam gostando da fic. Aviso q a historia talvez não agrade a muitos, mas não me contive em fazer algo diferente.. .Junto com esse capitulo estou encerrando uma outra fic e quem sabe me anime pra publicar uma outra que todo mundo conhece muito bem, chamada "Savage Gardens,nº359". Tá, acabou a propaganda. Boa leitura. Perdoem-me por qualquer coisa da fic e bem... Espero reviews!_

_Beijos!_

**Capitulo II: Recomeço**

"_O homem de bem exige tudo de si próprio; o homem medíocre espera tudo dos outros". (Confúcio)_

Feliz, deixou a pena cair em cima da mesa. Em um momento de insight, conseguira escrever todo o artigo. Estava no banho, retirando a sujeira de sua empreitada no jardim, quando a idéia lhe veio à mente. Sem pensar duas vezes descera correndo as escadas em direção ao escritório e feliz começara a escrever o seu mais novo artigo.

Aquilo lhe renderia uma coluna, com toda certeza. Já até imaginava o sucesso que aquela matéria iria fazer. Entregou o material a coruja que alçou vôo. A luz da lua entrava por sua janela, iluminando o ambiente. Espreguiçou-se antes de voltar à mesa. Sentia-se tão leve, tão tranqüila... O telefone tocou novamente.

Agora com muito mais calma andou até ele. Ouviu a voz de Rony do outro lado perguntando a ela se não ia aparecer.

- Aparecer onde?

- Como onde? Mione, no apartamento do Harry, esqueceu que hoje era dia da festa dos gêmeos? Que ele vem preparando há dias e que...

Não ouvia mais. Fechou os olhos escutando a voz animada de Rony do outro lado, às vezes abafada pelo som alto do outro lado. Sim, Harry estava dando uma festa e não a chamara. Por mais que fosse uma festa para os gêmeos, não convidá-la já era um sinal bem claro de que queria distância dela.

- Rony, me desculpa... Não estou muito bem... Eu...

_- Quem é, Rony? –_ ouviu Harry perguntando ao ruivo do outro lado – _sai do telefone cara, você não está se divertindo? –_ a voz era animada, mostrando que não havia nenhuma preocupação por ela não estar presente.

- Uhn... Rony, não quero te atrapalhar... Se divirta, sim? Mande lembranças aos gêmeos por mim. Beijos!

Dessa forma rápida, encerrou a ligação, sem dar tempo de Rony dizer mais nada. Ainda olhou para o aparelho, numa mesinha lateral no corredor. Abraçou-se. Ele estava se divertindo e nem se lembrara dela... Encostou a cabeça na parede e olhou para o teto, suspirando.

- Oh céus... Porque tem de ser assim?

Não obteve resposta além do silêncio da casa. Sentia que pra se sentir bem, não bastava apenas se livrar do amor que nutria por Harry, precisava se livrar de algo mais também. Olhou mais uma vez pro telefone. Estava prestes a retornar a ligação para a casa dele, quando teve uma idéia.

Subiu as escadas e em seu quarto pegou algo que simbolizasse a amizade deles. Uma caixinha de musica trouxa que ele enfeitiçara, já bastou para seu propósito. Significava muito para Hermione e ele sabia disso. Era quase que um símbolo de amizade entre eles, pois durante a guerra, ele lhe dera para que ela não se sentisse sozinha. Apelidara de kit-amigo. O kit era composto de um espelho, mais a caixinha de musica e um diário comum. Já passara muitas noites insones conversando com ele madrugadas a fora, por aquele espelho. Quantas e quantas vezes não acordara com algum chamado dele, dizendo que não se sentia bem, ou que estava se sentindo sozinho.

Quantas e quantas vezes já não havia o abraçado, nos momentos de solidão e medo? A caixinha, tinha uma mensagem de voz dele, gravada, ao final da apresentação da violinista, aparecia a voz dele, desejando-lhe boa noite, dizendo que sempre estaria com ela, que era seu companheiro fiel e que poderia sempre contar com ele. O diário continha bilhetes, trocados anteriormente. Cartas, mensagens de esperança, trocadas em épocas tão turbulentas na vida de cada um.

Antes que desistisse de seu intento, conjurou uma caixa de presente onde coubessem os três itens. Com cuidado, os pôs ali dentro antes de fechá-la. Sentia como se apenas ela cuidasse, se importasse realmente com aquela amizade e que pra ele não importasse nada mais além de se divertir. Poderia muito bem ser raiva passageira, coisa de mulher, como ele dizia às vezes, mas daquela vez, não deixaria as coisas como estavam.

Com a caixa já lacrada, desaparatou decidida.

Rony ainda olhou uns instantes para o telefone antes de pô-lo no gancho. Harry continuava ao seu lado, com um sorriso irônico no rosto. Não entendera a atitude de Hermione. Na verdade, não sabia por que ela não estava ali, presente naquela festa. Abriu a boca pronto para perguntar a Harry porque ela parecia não saber da festa, mas não conseguiu, pois foi interrompido pelo amigo.

- Com quem você falava? Luna?

- Não... Com Hermione... Ela disse que não estava muito bem, por isso não pode vir... Mas me pareceu haver algo mais, senti como se ela não soubesse da festa, entende? – encarou o amigo – você a avisou da festa, não Harry?

O moreno pegou uma bebida com um garçom que passou por eles. Bebeu um gole e cumprimentou alguém lá longe.

- A quê que você me tem Rony? – usou um tom ofendido – isso aqui está bom, você quer? – falou displicente.

Ronald achou estar imaginando coisas. Não era possível que seu amigo estivesse mudando de assunto. Realmente, ele também se sentiria ofendido se alguém ao menos pensasse isso, que ele excluíra a sua melhor amiga de algo da sua vida. Sorrindo, deu um tapa no ombro de Harry e se afastou, sumindo, apesar dos cabelos ruivos no meio da multidão.

Harry se deu ao luxo de parar de sorrir. Olhou para o telefone. Também não fazia a mínima idéia de porque não a convidara. Pôs a taça vazia numa bandeja que passava. Não andava tendo a mínima idéia de muitas coisas que fazia ultimamente.

Em algum lugar alguém trocou a musica. Deixando de usar o aparelho bruxo e usando o trouxa de última geração de Harry. Aos poucos, a voz de Ewan McGregor, preencheu o ambiente. Desnorteado, olhou a sua volta, como se ela fosse aparecer ali, a sua frente. Em sua mente lembranças de um outro dia. Um dia onde só estavam os dois ali presentes. A casa vazia. Ele fora buscar o vinho enquanto ela procurava algo para ouvir e acabara parando justamente naquela musica.

_- Você já viu esse filme? – ele perguntou ao voltar da cozinha._

_- Não... Por incrível que pareça não... Na época que ele mais fez sucesso meu pai não me deixou ver, alegando ser impróprio para menores... – falou rindo – e depois não tive vontade de assistir... Mas me disseram que a trilha sonora é muito boa._

_- Sim a trilha é muito boa... – sentou ao lado dela – essa música principalmente... _

_Aumentando o volume sorriu para ela, que fechou os olhos apreciando a musica. Não sabia por que, mas sentiu vontade de cantá-la. Segurou-se a todo custo. Apenas cantarolando, baixo, certificando-se de que ela não podia vê-lo mexendo os lábios. Quando Hermione abriu os olhos ao final da musica, Harry segurava sua mão. Nem percebera, quando fizera isso, só sabia que gostava daquilo. Passaram o resto do dia falando de trilhas sonoras de filmes. Já era noite quando ele a acompanhou até a porta._

_- Você precisa mesmo ir? – a ajudou a pôr o sobretudo._

_- Ah Harry, tenho de mandar um artigo, mas fique tranqüilo, outro dia eu volto e a gente conversa mais. Sabia que passamos o dia todo, juntos?_

_- É que as horas voam quando estou ao seu lado... – murmurou._

_- Como? – ela achou que não ouvira bem._

_- É que sempre temos assunto e por mais que falemos, sempre achamos que falta algo mais e..._

_- Sim, verdade... – disse sorrindo antes de beijá-lo no rosto - ate a próxima, Harry._

_Naquela noite, antes de dormir, a música ainda permanecia em sua mente. Deitado em sua cama, pegou o espelho e a chamou. Ela demorou um pouco a atender. Estava concentrada no artigo, quando o olhou._

_- Harry... Aconteceu algo?_

_- Não... – sorriu – senti saudades e vim desejar boa noite... Mas não sei o que dizer..._

_- Boa noite Harry... – pôs a pena de lado e se esticou – boa noite... - repetiu sorrindo e o mirando._

_Diante daqueles olhos tão brilhantes, ele ficou sem fala e em um momento de puro impulso, falou:_

_- Eu só espero que você não se importe que eu ponha em palavras, quão maravilhosa é a vida, agora que você está no mundo..._

_Hermione se ajeitou assustada na cadeira._

_- Nossa... Sou tão importante assim? _

_Desconcertado, suspirou antes de falar._

_- Muito... Mais até do que queria..._

_Pode ver as faces dela ruborizando. Sem reação._

_- Boa noite Hermione, até amanhã, beijos..._

Quando retornou das lembranças, algumas pessoas já estavam indo embora. Afastou aqueles pensamentos, o mais rápido possível, não queria se lembrar daquilo. Não mesmo. Sorriu para alguém que passou por ele e se escondeu na varanda. A noite estava bonita, o céu estrelado... Ficaria ali por um bom tempo, se não fosse interrompido por uma voz conhecida.

- Harry, encomenda pra você.

Assustou-se. Encomenda àquela hora da noite? Pegou a caixa que lhe foi entregue. Não havia remetente nem nada. Apenas seu nome e...

- Um bilhete... – falou ao achá-lo, um pouco abaixo do laço. Andou até seu quarto enquanto o abria e lia.

"_Olá Harry,_

_Hoje eu fiz um enterro. Acho até que você ficaria muito feliz em saber o que enterrei, mas bem, o que quero é que você cuide bem do conteúdo dessa caixa. Aí, lhe entrego a nossa amizade. Nessa caixa tão bem enfeitada vai tudo de mais importante e que me trás as melhores lembranças da gente..._

_Cuide com carinho, é tudo que lhe peço. Estou deixando em suas mãos o nosso futuro._

_Obrigada por tudo..._

_Beijos._

_Hermione_."

**Ewan McGregor - Your Song**

**Elton John / Taupin**

**My gift is my song**

**And this one's for you**

**And you can tell everybody,this is your song**

**It may be quite simple but now that it's done**

**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind**

**That I put down in words**

**How wonderful life is now you're in the world**

**Sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss**

**Well some of these verses, well they, they got me**

**quite cross**

**But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song**

**It's for people like you that keep it turned on**

**So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do**

**You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're**

**blue**

**Anyway the thing is, what I really mean**

**Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen**

**And you can tell everybody, this is your song**

**It may be quite simple but now that it's done**

**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind**

**That I put down in words**

**How wonderful life is now you're in the world**

**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind**

**That I put down in words**

**How wonderful life is now you're in the world**

**_-letra do Letras de músicas._

* * *

**

**N.A.:**ah,vou dizer isso somente pq uma leitora me perguntou se o nome da fic tava errado.bem gnt, nao. o nome nao ta em ingles p ele ta em francês XD.

**N.A.:** aqui vai meus agradecimentos a quem comentou na fic XD quem quiser ter o nome incluso ai na lista,não esqueça de deixar um review,oks? Beijos e muito obrigada mesmo, pq não imaginam como fico feliz com os reviews.

**Cariño mio:** você não me deixou review com a desculpa esfarrapada de que nunca havia lido outra fic pra comparar, mas disse q tava bom,q gostou e blábláblá.Ta me controlei pra não por um "e etc" só pra te irritar, mas bem... Espero q dessa vez vc comente.Te lovo mto e principalmente o ap novo q vc me deu XD já dei uma festa lá pra inaugurar e pretendo dar outra. Então se aparecer, só de madruga,oks?uahauha beijos e obrigada por tudo.

**MiaGranger28:** Maira, amore... uahauhauha claro que vc é a beta oficial e espero que essa seja a primeira de muitas fics. Sim, vc se ama, eu tb te amo e a gnt se ama, vê q lindo?Eu não sou lindosa :$ mas aceitarei o elogio e a dedicatória não foi nada amore,vc deixou review, e eu te lovo mto por isso XD beijos e obrigada por tudo!

**MioneGrangerPotter:**mana! Ah mana, sabe q tb te lovo e não deixo de postar as suas fics pq quero,mas sim pq esqueço—' me desculpa, vai? Sei tb q vc ama as minhas fics...Mas bem, obrigada tb por aquele dia, viu? Te lovo mtooooooooooooooo.bjs!

**Mione03:** oh carol,valeu pelos elogios e tb espero q ela seja um sucesso XD ah e valeu por sempre deixar review nas minhas fics XD beijos

**Lelymarques:** uahauhauhaua,fico feliz q vc tenha achado isso Lely,bem vamos ver cmo que a historia corre,daí vc me diz se a Mione esta sendo muito ma ou não XD valeu pelo review,beijos!

A Pumpkin Pie Girl: Suca, fiquei feliz com o seu review e espero o próximo,viu?uahauha gostou desse titulo tb? Foi pq antes de publicar ouvi uma musica mto legal p daí mudei uahauhauha valeu pelo review,beijos!

**Ariane:** nany,valeu pelo review e fico feliz que vc esteja lendo XD mto oberigada,viu?beijos

Nina: mana!!!! Vc ficou sem palavras? Q fofa! Perfeita? Obrigada $ aih, a mana se orgulha de mim, q lindooooooooo. Tb te amo mana e mto obrigada pelo review XD beijos e espero o próximo XD ah e boa sorte na facul!!!

**Thais Potter Malfoy:** tha,meu amore,minha sobrinha do core XD vc sabe q eu te lovo mto,né? Fico feliz que vc esteja gostando e relaxa q to fazendo o 3 XD e te mostro sim,relax! Sabe q pode puxar minha orelha no MSN,pq eu puxo a sua tb,né? 8-) uahauahah te lovo mto amore,valeu pelo review.Espero o próximo, oks?beijos

**Tata-pipoka:** uahauha vc não é a única curiosa aqui tata, e fico feliz q tenha gostado XD fica tranqüila q acho q continuando com capítulos desse tamanho da pra postar com certa regularidade,oks? E daí eu satisfaço a sua curiosidade XD valeu pelo review,espero o próximo.beijos

**LiLOwens:** lia! Bem amore,obrigada pelos elogios.Sim, acho q dps do ultimo desafio q participei a minha veia dramática aflorou, embora não me ache muito boa pra escrever dramas p uahauhaha, mas fico feliz q tenha gostado e espero o próximo review,oks? Beijos

**Lílian Granger Potter:** Nayra! vc não esperou mto dessa vez,né? aih,mto,mas mto obrigada pelo elogio XD acho q pouca gnt viu seu apelo,mas bem,o q vale é a intenção e sim, eu sempre atualizo mais rápido quando recebo bastante review XD e deixa o final cmg Nayra, farei tudo bonitinho,oks?uahauhahah mto obrigada pelo comentário e espero o próximo,oks?beijos

**Edilma Moraes: **edilma!!! Aqui,viu? Eu atualizei XD vê cmo eu sou legal? Vê cmo não sou malvada? E de quebra ainda trouxe o final de a proposta pra vc XD uahauhauh e sim,vc leu logo assim q fiz,vc sabe tudo sobre ela e mto mais! Uahauha relax q quando eu chegar ai no maranhão vc pode me trucidar XD ou me dar um abraço pq eu fui boazinha,o q vc acha? Valeu pelo review edilma e obrigada pelo apoio,viu?Te adoro mto amiga! Beijos

**Marcela Granger Potter:**é você sempre diz...E sobre seu comentário quando te mostrei a fic, quando a criei, bem, ca entre nós ele mudou completamente,não? O fim da historia é mto básico p nayra quer me matar por causa dele,mas será a verdade uahauhauhau Maira achou a idéia mto boa e bem,acho q por ai já da pra imaginar o q vai vir uahauhaha ate a próxima.

**Pra você que lê a fic e nunca deixa review (povo do FF):** eu resolvi ensinar vocês, que nunca deixam review, como se faz pra deixar uma. Primeiro: você termina de ler e no final da página tem uma caixinha no canto esquerdo com o link "submite review" clique em "go" e uma janela irá se abrir. Como eu sou legal destravei os reviews anônimos quando publiquei o primeiro capítulo da fic. Logo você não precisa ser cadastrado no fanfiction pra deixar um review. Nessa janela tem um espaço pra você deixar e-mail e nome, depois tem um espaço maior onde você pode deixar o review e pronto. Se você tem cadastro é só clicar em "log in" por senha e e-mail e depois seu review. Sendo cadastrado no fanfiction aparecem umas opções abaixo do espaço pra você escrever. Onde você pode pedir pra receber alerta do autor ou da fic. Sendo assim toda vez que eu atualizar a fic você vai ficar sabendo em primeira mão. Antes mesmo que ela apareça na lista da página HH. Isso não é legal?

**Pra você que lê a fic e nunca deixa comentários (povo do Floreios):** eu também resolvi ensinar vocês que nunca deixam comentários como se faz pra deixar um. No floreios é muito mais fácil. Porque quando você entra no menu da fic tem a listagem dos capítulos. No final tem um campo destinado ao voto. Se você não estiver a fim de escrever ao menos clique em uma das bolinhas lá (de preferência na 5, é claro). Agora se você resolver ser mais caridoso ainda vá até o final da página e você vai ver um espaço com seu nome, e-mail, nota (você tem de mudar porque senão a nota que entra é 1)e por último o espaço em branco para o seu comentário. Se você quiser que eu receba é só marcar um link onde diz pra mandar pro autor senão, não precisa. Viu como é simples?


	3. O que importa

**Survivre**

**Título**: _Survivre_

**Autora**: _Annette Fowl_

**Classificação etária**: _T_

**Shipper**: _Harry/Hermione_

**Capitulo III: O que importa**

_"As palavras verdadeiras não são agradáveis e as agradáveis não são verdadeiras." (Lao-Tsé)_

Para muitas pessoas o café da manha é a refeição mais importante do dia. E para ele, que lidara tanto tempo com ela, não podia ser diferente. Procurou uma fruta na mesa farta e a mordeu, enquanto abria a revista que acabara de ser entregue. Quem o visse acharia que a estava folhando apenas, mas ele sabia que não. Estava a procura do artigo dela.

Como sempre fazia quando pegava a revista, lia a matéria dela para depois ver se tinha algo mais interessante na publicação. Mordeu mais um pedaço de fruta e achou o que queria. Deu um pequeno sorriso, ao ver que daquela vez a matéria dela ganhara mais destaque. Torcia por ela. Queria vê-la bem, almejava seu sucesso.

À medida que avançava na leitura, seu sorriso ia murchando. Não sabia onde que Hermione queria chegar com aquilo e não gostou nem um pouco disso. Agora, ela havia ido longe demais. Primeiro aquela caixa, com aquele bilhete e agora isso.

Ao terminar de ler levantou-se apressado. Aparataria na redação e lá...

Olhou-se com o terno na mão, próximo a porta de casa, pronto para aparatar e se perguntou o que poderia fazer. Gritar? Brigar com ela? Mas por quê? Se o que ela havia escrito o incomodava tanto, era porque ela estava certa, não? Mas admitir que ela estivesse certa seria admitir que ele estava errado... Muito errado por sinal...

E não estava. Sabia que não estava errado. Reconhecia isso, não? Não convidar a sua melhor amiga para uma festa realizada em seu apartamento e organizada por ele, não era um grande erro. Era? Evitar suas mensagens, seus telefonemas... Isso também não era infundado, correto? Tudo que estava tentando fazer era protegê-la. Evitava desgastar a relação deles.

Deus sabia o quanto gostaria de falar com ela agora. Contando com a sua ajuda, seus conselhos de como saber lidar com tudo isso, mas como pediria ajuda pra falar com ela mesma? Se via de pé e mãos atados.

A verdade: sua amiga estava apaixonada por ele.

A mentira: não gostara da noticia.

Porque como ele mesmo lhe dissera, ficara feliz ao saber que ela o amava. Não sabia explicar a emoção que o dominou quando em meio a um discurso sofrido ela lhe dissera: eu te amo. Mas não fora um "eu te amo" qualquer. Ela deixara bem claro que o amava de outra forma, de uma maneira que nem em sonhos fora capaz de imaginar.

_- Mas porque você me ama? Isso que não consigo entender... Eu... Eu sei porque as outras mulheres dizem que me amam, mas você? Pensei que não ligasse pra nada disso que...Você fosse diferente, que não ligasse pro..._

_Ela o olhara. Pela primeira vez, desde que haviam se encontrado pra aquela conversa. Interrompeu-o sem deixar que a magoasse daquela forma, sem deixar que duvidasse mais do que sentia._

_- Seu dinheiro? Sua fama? Pouco me importam! Eu conheço o Harry Potter que o mundo não conhece. Pra mim você é muito mais que o menino que sobreviveu. Você é o meu amigo. O garotinho que enfrentou um trasgo no primeiro ano pra me salvar. O rapaz que se preocupou em me proteger no quinto ano contra comensais, aflito. O cara que por mais que esteja cheio de um relacionamento nunca tem cara pra dizer à menina que acabou e que muitas das vezes se vê preso a um "romance" porque tem medo de magoá-la, de dizer que chegou ao fim, que foi um erro. O homem que sempre sabe o que fazer quando estou com TPM. O cara que me abraça dizendo frases lindas e que cansou de adormecer nos meus braços. Você... Você é o homem que se ver alguém com frio fica sem roupa, mas não deixa que o outro padeça. Existem muitas outras coisas pra citar... Às vezes me pergunto se você não é gay. Porque um homem normal, por mais amigo que seja não seria assim. Você me parece perfeito demais apesar de eu conhecer cada um dos seus defeitos e enumerá-los de trás pra frente. Sabe o que mais me dói? É te amar assim, reconhecendo o quão humano você é, o quão normal você pode ser e ainda assim... Ainda assim te achar diferente dos demais mortais..._

Suspirou ao lembrar de parte do seu discurso. Ela o emocionara. Deixara-o sem palavras e com a esperança de que podia ser feliz. Que existia alguém no mundo que se preocupava de verdade com ele, mas ainda assim duvidara de seus sentimentos. Parecia-lhe irreal que alguém o amasse daquela forma. Ainda lhe parecia irreal. Não era à toa que não conseguia assimilar tudo aquilo. Só se afastara de Hermione porque as suas atitudes nos últimos tempos não condiziam com ela. A garota centrada e controlada que ele conhecera parecia ter sumido, dando lugar a uma outra muito mais sensível a cada palavra sua, a cada gesto, a cada tom de voz.

Não sabia quem era culpado pelo rumo que a relação estava tomando, mas sabia que ela não agüentava mais e não a culpava. Ele mesmo não agüentava e ao invés de chegar a ela e dizer o que o incomodava resolvera se calar. Atitude esta que a ferira. O seu silêncio a magoara muito mais do que mil palavras. O seu silêncio lhe dava margem a interpretar da maneira que quisesse a atual situação.

O resultado?

Aquele artigo onde ela expunha o seu ponto de vista sobre a mente masculina. Artigo este que a qualquer um pareceria normal, mas a ele que estava intimamente ligado a ela, era uma maneira única de expor o que sentia. Ele sabia o verdadeiro significado.

Claro. Não ficara simplesmente em silêncio. Até porque Hermione não era o tipo de mulher que gostava de assuntos inacabados e pra ela não comentar sobre algo era porque achava que aquilo não merecia mais atenção. Ela o procurara pra perguntar o que estava acontecendo inúmeras vezes, mesmo não sendo tola a ponto de não perceber o que ele fazia, mas simplesmente por não acreditar que ele estava agindo daquela forma com ela. Ele simplesmente não respondia as suas perguntas. Mudava de assunto, ignorava, preferia não falar e ela se calara. Ao menos até aquele instante.

Agora somente uma escolha pairava em sua cabeça. A procuraria ou deixaria tudo como estava?

Olhou para o relógio constatando que se demorasse muito iria se atrasar. Pegou o telefone em cima da mesa e discou. Um toque. Dois toques. Três toques...

- _Alô?_

- Ellen, a Hermione, por favor. – dissera ao ouvir a voz da colega de Hermione.

_- Uhn... Harry? Como está? A Hermione foi até a sala do Marcus. Diga, alguma novidade? – falara com sua voz sempre alegre._

- Sim, sou eu. Estou bem... Não tenho novidades... ahn... Eu ligo outra hora então. Estou atrasado. Beijos.

Desligara o telefone sem dar tempo de mais assunto. Ele tentara, não? Ela não estar presente era um sinal claro do destino de que não era pra falarem sobre aquilo, correto?

Teria um dia longo pela frente e tudo que não queria era se aborrecer logo pela manhã. Deixaria pra pensar em tudo aquilo com mais calma quando voltasse do trabalho. Apostava que Rony também havia lido a matéria e que com certeza, se pensasse um pouco mais, lhe faria perguntas.

* * *

Ela voltou da sala de Marcus feliz por ter ganhado uma promoção. Mesmo com todos os problemas acumulados ela conseguira entregar o artigo a tempo e assim mostrar mais uma vez o seu valor. Ficara feliz com o a aceitação do publico e ainda mais com a do seu editor.

Encontrou Ellen em seu cubículo. Do mesmo jeito que deixara, antes da reunião. Sentada em sua cadeira, lendo umas folhas perdidas.

- Achou algo interessante pra ler? – perguntou ao constatar o interesse da outra em determinado pergaminho.

Ela levou um susto quando viu a morena e sorriu.

- Ah, que isso. Nada demais – pois o material no meio dos outros e se levantou – me conte, novidades?

Sentou suspirando. Pensando se a sua vida tinha realmente novidades ou ao menos algo que valesse a pena ser comentado com Elisabeth.

- Bem, ganhei a promoção – sorriu pra colega.

- Nossa que máximo! – a outra também sorriu – mas e sobre aquele assunto?

Hermione tentou disfarçar o desanimo com um sorriso mais fraco e deu de ombros.

- Você sabe que essas coisas não se resolvem do dia pra noite. Nem sei se ele chegou a ler o artigo e se leu, se surtiu algum efeito. Às vezes ele é tão desligado que acho o Rony mais esperto que ele.

- Bem, esperamos que tudo de certo... – sorriu docemente se dirigindo a sua mesa.

- Ellen, almoçamos juntas?

- Oh sim, claro!

- A gente se vê mais tarde então.

- Sim, até mais.

Sozinha, Hermione se pôs a organizar a sua mesa sem tirar a atenção do telefone. Repreendeu-se mentalmente por fazer isso. Tinha de parar com aquela mania absurda de estar sempre à disposição. Tinha de tocar a sua vida.

Olhou para a revista aberta em sua matéria.

"O segredo da estrada de terra"

Riu com o titulo se perguntando porque ainda dava valor ao universo masculino. O telefone em sua mesa tocou e a sua respiração falhou. Oh sim, era por isso que ainda dava certo crédito aos homens, porque queria um deles e sua mão suava frio só de imaginar algo sobre ele.

"Ai Hermione, você me envergonha às vezes" pensou enquanto respirava fundo pra atender a ligação, tentando parecer o mais normal possível.

- Hermione Granger, bom dia. – houve uma pausa do outro lado. Constatou que a pessoa respirava fundo ao perceber que ela atendera.

_- Mione, sou eu. Acho que precisamos conversar. - _pensou que sua mente lhe pregava uma peça e que reconhecera erroneamente a voz, mas, ainda assim, algo em seu íntimo falava que não era um sonho.

- Harry?

* * *

**N.A.:** ok, acho que meu PC tem algo contra os arquivos que a Maira me manda, pq ela me manda os capítulos, eu vejo na hora, mas quando volto no outro dia pra pegar o cap, ele some:o sim, isso mesmo que vocês leram. Daí vocês entendem porque demoro a atualizar... uahauha bem, chega de enrolação e aqui vão os agradecimentos.

**MiaGranger28:** sim, vc betou 2 vzs. Mas quem mandou não salvar o cap dps de betado? E não tem nada de fugir não. Se fizer isso eu te deserdo.

**Naj:** não, a França ficou na outra fic XD mas eu não sou doida não uahahauhauhahu fica tranqüila q vai dar tudo certo, apesar deu já garantir que o final da fic não vai ser o esperado :p

**Monique:** que bom que vc ta gostando da fic XD espero q tenha ficado claro agora o porque dele ta estranho :p espero review, viu? Uahahua beijos

**Ligia Maria Araki:** ah Ligia, fala sério, eu sei que você não me odeia, muito pelo contrário (A) uahauhahauah o que eu posso fazer se a graça de encerrar um capitulo é instigar o leitor a ler o próximo? Ah... terminar agora? Ah não, ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer. Acalme-se. Valeu pelo review e quero outro XD beijos

**Krysthianne:** fico feliz que vc tenha gostado XD bem, atualizar c freqüência não é um problema. O problema é a beta ter tempo pra betar e dps saber onde foi q deixou o arquivo pra me mandar 8-) uahahuauhhuah olha, pra evitar atrasos eu ate faço os capítulos pequenos, mas a Maira ta em ano de pré vestibular, e a sally ta atarefadissima na facul. É isso que da ter amigas importantes. ¬¬ mas eu tento atualizar rápido. O povo que lê a fic antes deu publicar é testemunha :p uahahaha olha, valeu e espero a próxima review, oks? Beijos

**Lílian Granger Potter:** nayra! Espero que vc tenha gostado do cap XD não diga q to demorando pq a culpa não é minha –' to esperando o próximo review, oks? Beijos

**Bella D.** : ai, q bom q vc ta gostando XD bem, eu não comento mais sobre essa historia de atualizar 8-) bem, espero q vc tenha gostado desse tb e q deixe um comentário. Beijos!

**Pra você que lê a fic e nunca deixa review (povo do FF):** eu resolvi ensinar vocês, que nunca deixam review, como se faz pra deixar uma. Primeiro: você termina de ler e no final da página tem uma caixinha no canto esquerdo com o link "submite review" clique em "go" e uma janela irá se abrir. Como eu sou legal destravei os reviews anônimos quando publiquei o primeiro capítulo da fic. Logo você não precisa ser cadastrado no fanfiction pra deixar um review. Nessa janela tem um espaço pra você deixar e-mail e nome, depois tem um espaço maior onde você pode deixar o review e pronto. Se você tem cadastro é só clicar em "log in" por senha e e-mail e depois seu review. Sendo cadastrado no fanfiction aparecem umas opções abaixo do espaço pra você escrever. Onde você pode pedir pra receber alerta do autor ou da fic. Sendo assim toda vez que eu atualizar a fic você vai ficar sabendo em primeira mão. Antes mesmo que ela apareça na lista da página HH. Isso não é legal?

**Pra você que lê a fic e nunca deixa comentários (povo do Floreios):** eu também resolvi ensinar vocês que nunca deixam comentários como se faz pra deixar um. No floreios é muito mais fácil. Porque quando você entra no menu da fic tem a listagem dos capítulos. No final tem um campo destinado ao voto. Se você não estiver a fim de escrever ao menos clique em uma das bolinhas lá (de preferência na 5, é claro). Agora se você resolver ser mais caridoso ainda vá até o final da página e você vai ver um espaço com seu nome, e-mail, nota (você tem de mudar porque senão a nota que entra é 1)e por último o espaço em branco para o seu comentário. Se você quiser que eu receba é só marcar um link onde diz pra mandar pro autor senão, não precisa. Viu como é simples?


	4. Um passado presente

**Survivre**

**Título**:_Survivre_

**Autora**:_Annette Fowl_

**Classificação etária**: _T_

**Shipper**:_Harry/Hermione_

**N/A.:**_Oi gente! Eu atualizei a fic. Aviso que a demora não foi pq não conseguia escrever o capitulo. Pq na verdade ele ta pronto tem muito tempo, mas pq eu achava que estava faltando algo que não sei explicar. O deixei lá, guardadinho até que resolvi dar uma olhada e achei razoável e mandei pra beta e aqui está ele. Pronto para ser lido e quem sabe apreciado por vcs. Ah, eu to c uma fic nova e se vcs se interessarem, o nome dela é **Tempête**. É, dps de **Survivre** eu aderi aos títulos em francês XD bem, espero q gostem. Boa leitura e deixem review XD_

**Capítulo IV: Um passado presente**

_**"O que importa antes de tudo é o momento presente. O momento presente é o criador do seu amanhã. Somos escravos do ontem, mas somos dono do nosso amanhã." (Confúcio)**_

_- Hermione, eu te amo. – ela prendera a respiração, como sempre fazia quando ele dizia isso. Sorriu sem graça e abriu a boca pra falar, mas constatou que ele parecia envergonhado._

_- O que houve? Porque essa cara agora? Parece até que nunca me disse que me ama... – terminou de falar com um sorriso nervoso._

_Aquela era a deixa. Se ele queria se declarar a hora era aquela. Ela sentia que se em algum momento Harry não a visse apenas como uma amiga, mesmo que muito especial, se ele chegara em algum momento a vê-la como mulher, naquele momento ela ouviria o que inconscientemente era o seu maior desejo._

_- É que... Agora eu sinto que é sincero. Não que das outras vezes não fosse, mas eu sinto que agora... – o interrompeu._

_- Ah Harry, não fica assim. Isso é normal! – não sabia como, mas arranjou coragem suficiente para encará-lo - Eu sei que você ama o Rony como se fosse a um irmão e que agora aceita dizer que também me ama assim, mas isso não é motivo pra você ficar tão envergonhado..._

_Não sabia como, mas tivera coragem pra lhe dizer aquilo e agora esperava impacientemente que ele negasse tudo a ela. Que dissesse que o amor que sentia por ela não era como o de um irmão, que era maior do que tudo que já havia sentido antes._

_- É, você deve ter razão... Até mais, Mione._

- Senhorita?

A voz do atendente a trouxe de volta ao presente. Aquelas lembranças não eram doces. Seriam doces se houvesse se mantido calada, se o tivesse deixado dizer o que queria dizer. Suspirou. Aquela cena ficava se repetindo em sua mente e, como um fantasma, sempre vinha importuná-la nas horas mais impróprias.

Piscou, constatando que ficara novamente alheia ao mundo. Era horário de almoço e o movimento era intenso. Ellen tomou sua frente e informou ao rapaz que gostariam de uma mesa ao que foi prontamente atendida.

- Um dólar por seus pensamentos. – Ellen falou quando ambas se acomodaram. Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha e ao ver o sorriso da amiga não pode deixar de fazer graça.

- Valem tão pouco assim? Eu sei que você é americana, Ellen, mas poderia ao menos dar o braço a torcer e admitir que a libra vale mais! – rolou os olhos.

- Ok, ok... Talvez uma libra.

Dessa vez Hermione não conseguiu deixar de rir. Pegou seu cardápio e começou a procurar algo que lhe agradasse, mas a mente continuava longe. Pensava em Harry. Na curta conversa ao telefone que tivera com ele aquela manhã. Ele combinara de jantarem juntos. Normalmente isso significaria ir até a casa dele, mas daquela vez não. Antes que ela tivesse tempo de perguntar que horas deveria aparecer ele disse à hora que passaria para buscá-la em casa.

Não soube o sabor da comida ou até mesmo como retornara ao escritório, sã e salva, mas sabia que toda sua atenção estava voltada para aquela noite. Para aquele encontro. Para aquele recomeço.

* * *

Harry ajeitou o colarinho e se olhou no espelho. Até que gostara do resultado. Consertou um fio teimoso de cabelo e pegou as chaves do carro.

A noite estava agradável, como podia ver da janela do seu quarto e seria bom dar um passeio com o teto aberto.

O relógio mostrava que estava no horário, mas que se não saísse logo, se atrasaria. Se havia algo que aprendera com Hermione era que atrasos não eram aceitáveis.

A levaria para um restaurante espanhol. Conhecia um com um ambiente super aconchegante, e que ela com certeza ia adorar.

- Ei, isso não é um encontro! – falou consigo mesmo.

Sempre caprichava quanto tinha algum encontro, mas também não se lembrava de não ter momentos maravilhosos com Hermione. Na verdade, qualquer lugar que fosse com ela se tornava interessante. Fosse com o seu total deslocamento, num ambiente ao qual não estava acostumada, ou na sua expansividade ao se ver onde conhecia.

A amiga era uma peça única. Conseguia conversar com quem quer que fosse, sem parecer desinformada. Ao contrário, estava sempre interessada em aprender coisas novas. Na maioria das vezes era séria. Dificilmente sorria, mas não com ele. Quando estavam juntos raramente não via um sorriso naquele rosto bonito.

O carro parou quase que bruscamente em frente a casa dela. No mesmo ritmo ele saltou do carro e tocou a campainha.

Antes que a visse perguntou.

- Por que?

Hermione usava um vestido liso e tinha parte do cabelo preso. Ficou parada onde estava, se recuperando do choque. Respirou fundo umas três vezes até conseguir falar.

- O quê?

Não fazia a mínima idéia a que ele se referia e na duvida achou melhor perguntar. Conhecia Harry e para ele chegar já fazendo observações daquele tipo era porque no mínimo a pergunta viera após uns momentos de inflexão.

- Por que você sempre sorri quando está comigo?

Essa pergunta viera num tom mais ameno, quase numa mistura de vergonha e incredulidade.

Um sorriso meio que brincou nos lábios dela que fez um gesto para que ele entrasse.

- Espere aqui enquanto pego minha bolsa e a propósito... – fechou a porta atrás dele – Boa noite para você também.

* * *

- Não vai me responder?

A refeição já havia acabado e ambos apreciavam um licor.

Por mais que pensassem que aquele reencontro seria difícil, não haviam se preparado para a situação. Ele se esforçara, como ela bem percebeu. A elogiara inúmeras vezes ao longo da noite. Tentara de todas as formas fazê-la relaxar, mas ela se mostrara alheia a tudo.

Hermione sabia que "tato" não era uma palavra presente no vocabulário dele quando algo lhe incomodava.

- Qual delas? – ela o olhou sério – Não, porque você me fez várias que não respondi. Você se refere àquela que você me perguntou se eu sabia o quão linda estou ou aquela em que...

- Você não pode dizer que não tentei...

-... Perguntou-me se eu queria um descendente de Edwiges? Aliás, alusão clara de quanto tempo a gente não se fala.

Harry se remexeu em sua cadeira ao perceber a mágoa dela. Sua real pergunta não mostrara sentido a noite toda. Hermione simplesmente não sorrira. Dava alguns sorrisos amarelos, mas não lhe brindava com seu sorriso franco.

- Me desculpe. – ela ergueu o sobrolho.

- Pelo quê? – suspirou resignado.

- Por ter te ignorado todo esse tempo. Por ter te evitado... Mione, eu realmente senti sua falta. Tinha momentos que eu achava que você estava ao meu lado de tão forte que era a sua presença. Quando eu ouvia determinadas músicas, via alguma coisa...

- Parabéns!- disse sem emoção.

- Eu estou sendo franco com você! – se ajeitou na cadeira.

A cabeça de Hermione latejava. Sim, ele lhe pedira desculpas, mas não fazia a mínima idéia do que tudo aquilo significara para ela.

- Dói tanto assim? – perguntou segurando a mão dela por sobre a mesa.

- Eu queria que você realmente se importasse, sabia?

Ele piscou e ela recolheu a mão, se levantando.

- Aonde você vai?

- Embora. A última coisa que quero é gritar com você em público.

* * *

**N/a.2:** bem, agora fazer os agradecimentos básicos XD

**Maia Sorovar:** ah, eu acho que muitas de nós nos sentimos como a Hermione, não? hehe é engraçado você dizer que torce pra que eles se entendam de qualquer forma. Conheço gente q não gostou da minha idéia de final de fic 8-) uahauhaha obrigada pelo review, Maia, beijos.

**Monique:** ah, Monique, desculpa a demora. Bem, será que esse capítulo serviu pra amenizar sua curiosidade? hehe ah, homens são lerdos mesmo, Monique, eles dificilmente sabem o que a gnt vê neles uauhauhauhahuaahaha obrigada pelo review. beijos

**Jéssy:** ih, se achou que antes demorei,agora mesmo que me mata 8-) bem, já expliquei o q houve p e sobre os capítulos estarem muito pequenos, não adianta. Sinto que os capítulos que to publicando não precisam ser muito maiores. Tentei aumentar, mas deixei de lado p realmente não faço pra te torturar, pq até eu não gosto de capítulos pequenos --' bem, obrigada pelo review. beijos

**Karla Valéria:** Karla! Eu sabia que aqueles comentários teriam utilidade. Impossível de não terem. vc não sabe o sorriso que eu dei ao ler a sua observação no review XD uhn, será que vc conseguiu comentar em todas? hehe. Acho que foi vc q foi lá no floreios e comentou na minha fic tb... Ah, fico feliz que vc tenha gostado da fic Xd sim, tentei abordar de uma forma diferente e é bom saber q a fic ta agradando. Bem, obrigada pelo review. beijos

**Ligia Maria Araki:** geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeente! eu virei Annette Maria Araki :o uahauhahuahua Ligia, não me mate! E cmo assim eu não terminei o capitulo como deveria? É assim que a gnt prende o leitor, deixando sempre o ápice no final XD não precisa me picar pra eu ficar pequena XD ah, Ligia, não consigo escrever mais que isso nessa fic. Se eu deixar pra escrever mais demora mais ainda 8-) e aposto que você não quer isso XD aih Ligia, vc me deixa sem graça quando diz q é sua fic preferida, mas bem... Obrigada pelo review XD beijos

**Morenadf:** nossa, alguém que cita Mary gallagher e Ligia Maria merece atenção XD bem, eu cobro a Ligia sempre que ela me cobra, sabe morenadf? Mas acho q ela não tem mais jeito --' não sei quem é pior, se eu ou ela 8-) vc acredita que ainda não li o livro sete? E não to com vontade ainda... hehe é a vida XD bem, espero q vc goste desse capitulo. Obrigada pelo review. Beijos.

**Jennifer:** Jennifer, eu postei! Pronto XD obrigada pelo review! Beijos.

**Luuchi:** Luuchi, obrigada pelo apoio moral XD bem, não abandonei a fic não, olha a atualização aqui XD espero q goste. Obrigada pelo review. Beijos.

**Pra você que lê a fic e nunca deixa review (povo do FF):** eu resolvi ensinar vocês, que nunca deixam review, como se faz pra deixar uma. Primeiro: você termina de ler e no final da página tem uma caixinha no canto esquerdo com o link "submite review" clique em "go" e uma janela irá se abrir. Como eu sou legal destravei os reviews anônimos quando publiquei o primeiro capítulo da fic. Logo você não precisa ser cadastrado no fanfiction pra deixar um review. Nessa janela tem um espaço pra você deixar e-mail e nome, depois tem um espaço maior onde você pode deixar o review e pronto. Se você tem cadastro é só clicar em "log in" por senha e e-mail e depois seu review. Sendo cadastrado no fanfiction aparecem umas opções abaixo do espaço pra você escrever. Onde você pode pedir pra receber alerta do autor ou da fic. Sendo assim toda vez que eu atualizar a fic você vai ficar sabendo em primeira mão. Antes mesmo que ela apareça na lista da página HH. Isso não é legal?

**Pra você que lê a fic e nunca deixa comentários (povo do Floreios):** eu também resolvi ensinar vocês que nunca deixam comentários como se faz pra deixar um. No floreios é muito mais fácil. Porque quando você entra no menu da fic tem a listagem dos capítulos. No final tem um campo destinado ao voto. Se você não estiver a fim de escrever ao menos clique em uma das bolinhas lá (de preferência na 5, é claro). Agora se você resolver ser mais caridoso ainda vá até o final da página e você vai ver um espaço com seu nome, e-mail, nota (você tem de mudar porque senão a nota que entra é 1)e por último o espaço em branco para o seu comentário. Se você quiser que eu receba é só marcar um link onde diz pra mandar pro autor senão, não precisa. Viu como é simples?


End file.
